Trip Down Memory Lane
by Saturnina Black
Summary: Meredith takes a trip down memory lane as she realizes something unexpected. Set 15 years after season 5 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Trip Down Memory Lane**

**Summary:** Meredith takes a trip down memory lane as she realizes something unexpected. Set 15 years after season 5 finale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.

**A/N: This is my first fic and it took me a lot of courage to post it. So please don't be too hard on me. Thank you.**

Meredith sat on the cold bathroom floor her back against the bathtub staring at the stick. In three minutes she'll know if her perfect life was about to change or not. Three minutes. An then … But a new wave of nausea interrupted her thoughts. She reached for the toilet knocking something down as she did so. "Crap!" she mumbled. Thank god Derek was on-call tonight. She didn't need him pacing outside the bathroom door begging her to tell him what was wrong. But she wasn't completely safe. If she counted, she would probably have gotten to five, before she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Mom, are you ok in there?" a worried voice asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'll be out in a few minutes. Sorry that I woke you up." she said to the girl on the other side of the door.

"You didn't wake me, I was reading. Are you sure you're ok?" she asked again.

Meredith couldn't help a smile, her father should be proud, she was definitely his.

"Yes, Addie, I'm sure, you can go back to bed" she told her.

"Fine, but you have five minutes to come out of there before I come back" the girl mumbled and Meredith heard her walking away from the door.

She sighed. This was the second time she used a home pregnancy test. The "result" of the first one was currently worrying about her a few doors away down the hall. When the stick turned blue fifteen years ago had she been more prepared to be a mother, than she would be if this one turned blue? Would this be a better moment for the damn stick to turn blue? She had to admit that it would, although the first had been like a life saving device that prevented her from drowning in a sea of tears and pain...

She still had no idea what had made her do the test that particular day. She could have chosen the day before or she could have waited till after the funeral. The signs had been there for a while … Maybe she had needed something to pull her out of the pain. Maybe she had needed hope because George was dead and Izzie seemed to be clinging to life with her last forces. And if she was pregnant she wanted to be able to tell her that she would be an aunt... She wanted to tell Derek that he would be a father … And when she finally had the proof she didn't freak out. It surprised even her how confident she was.

_She looked at the blue line: pregnant! She was pregnant! And she was happy. Yes, the world was still this dark place where kind, innocent people got sick or got hit by buses trying to save someone else's life, but this baby she was carrying would make it less darker at least for her. And for her daddy … her daddy. Meredith smiled. Why did she automatically assume that she was carrying a girl? Maybe it was this vision she had when she first thought about the possibility of being pregnant. This vision of a little girl with curly dark hair and blue eyes wrapping her tiny arms around her neck whispering "I love you, mommy". "I love you, too, baby" she whispered placing her hand protectively on her abdomen "Let's tell daddy about you"..._

She still remembered his face when she told him. Amazement, happiness, love … Everything their world needed that moment. And hope. For a better future and a better world …

They were in Izzie's room when she told her and Alex. She had wanted to tell Cristina first, but she couldn't find her. She expected Izzie's reaction to be that large smile, but what she didn't expect was Cristina emerging from the bathroom looking kind of pale and Alex comments of how in med school they never told him pregnancy was contagious.

_Meredith had referred to her baby as "she" from the moment she knew she was pregnant and when a few months later an ultrasound proved her right all people could do was frown at her "I told you so". Especially Derek who couldn't have been more annoying telling her that it could be a boy and she had no way of knowing it wasn't. Of course, she suspected that her idea of calling their baby daughter Addison annoyed him the most. True, it didn't seem normal to name your kid after your husband's ex-wife, but when had Meredith been normal? She felt she owed part of her happiness to that woman, because if she and Mark hadn't cheated, Derek wouldn't have come to Seattle and to Joe's … And Mark was going to be her godfather and she actually liked the name and she certainly wouldn't mind if one day her daughter would become a kick-ass surgeon who saved babies and looked like Isabella Rosselini. _

She couldn't believe that it had been fifteen years since she had been pregnant. She remembered everything so well. Those months of bliss when she and Derek used to talk endlessly about the baby's middle name (in her opinion the first name wasn't up for debate) or what color they should use for the nursery or how Seattle Grace managed to handle Cristina and her, both hormonal and cranky, and their constant cravings for the most strange things that no one in his right mind would have ever thought of eating. And their wedding at City Hall, with Lexie, Mark, Owen and Cristina as witnesses and how she could barely contain laughter during the ceremony because she could hear Cristina's babbling to Owen about not wanting to get married not even after the little brat was born. She smiled again realizing how serious Cristina had been at the time and how she had stuck to her word for almost eight years.

She also remembered the pain and despair she and Derek felt when they were told she was at risk for pre-eclampsia and that the doctors might have to take the baby out before time if Meredith's life had been threatened. And how they managed to hurt eachother yet again. She had told Derek she would gladly risk her life for their daughter's, that she would die for her. And he snapped. He told her that it would be cruel to as him to choose but if he had to he would have choose her, because they could have another baby, but he could loose her, which had led a hormonal Meredith to believe that he didn't love their child enough. And then she snapped. And he had slept on the couch till the fateful night of her emergency C-section that had almost cost her her life …

But she lived. And when she woke up after the surgery to Derek sitting on chair beside her bed cradling their daughter in his arms she knew it was worth risking her life for that.

_"Thank you" he told her when he saw her open her eyes. "She is the most amazing thing. She's beautiful. And she's … ours. And I'm so sorry I made you believe that I didn't love her enough ..."_

_"Derek" she interrupted his rambling "can I see my baby?" she asked with a faint smile._

_"Yeah, yeah, sure" he answered quickly and helped her sit, then gently placed the baby in her arms. _

_"Hi, baby" she said not able to hold back her tears. She looked at Derek only to see that he had tears in his eyes, too. "Our baby" she whispered._

_"Our baby" he agreed kissing her forehead._

That was how she, Meredith Grey – Shepherd met the person that was now the center of her life. Addison – Ellis Grey – Shepherd, her daughter. They still smiled every time someone would spell her full name.

_"So, Addison" Meredith read the pink tag tied to her baby's hand and she lifted her gaze to look at her husband._

_"I thought I was going to lose you, during the surgery and all I could think about was how we argued over the name. And it's not that bad ..." Meredith's smiled but her smile quickly faded as she read on "And … Ellis" She looked back at him "You named her after my mother, why?"_

_Derek shifted uncomfortably. He expected this to be a problem. "Richard" he shrugged. "He said something in her reminded him of your mother. And I know she was an awful mother, but you forgave her didn't you?"_

_"Yeah, I did" she agreed._

_"I thought this would be a way to link a dark and twisty past to a bright and shiny future. Plus, I'm grateful to the other Ellis for giving birth to the most wonderful woman in the universe" he said and kissed her, then the baby's head. _

Fourteen years later, Meredith still wondered what in her daughter's features could remind Richard of her mother. Because really the girl didn't look much like them and she looked even less like Ellis. She did have Derek's hair, but it was straight, not curly and she also had green eyes, but it wasn't that blueish green of Meredith's eyes …

_"I still don't see any resemblance with my mother" Meredith said handing the baby to Mark who had been hovering outside Meredith's hospital room begging to be allowed to hold his goddaughter. _

_"That's because there isn't any" Derek said "But, hey, if the Chief says there is we have to believe him. He knew her better then we did."_

_"Nancy – Pants" Mark said._

_"Huh?" Derek turned to him for an explanation, but Meredith nodded. "Yes, of course. How come I didn't realize it before?" then she turned to Derek. "Your sister, Nancy. That's who she reminded me of the moment I first saw her"._

_"What?" Derek walked over to Mark to look closer at his daughter._

_"I'll be damn … She sure looks like Nance ..."_

_"I guess we found her a godmother" Meredith smiled._

_"Mer, I'm sure Nancy would be thrilled but how about Cristina?" Derek asked ._

_"I'm sure she won't mind. Right now she has her hands full with Steven" she reassured him._

_"I'll call Nancy" Derek said and pulled out his cell phone. _

A knock on the door brought her back to the present.

"Your five minutes are up" Addie's voice rang outside the door.

"In a minute, sweetie" she said glancing at the watch. If Addie said five minutes had passed then … the test …

"Fine, one more minute. I'll count to sixty and if you're not out of there I'm calling dad"

"Addison – Ellis are you threatening me?" Meredith managed to say in order to buy herself some time while staring at the blue line.

"Exactly" the girl answered then added "I'm counting now" and Meredith heard till six as her daughter walked away.

_"I thought I was going to lose you. Don't ever scare me like that"_ Derek had said climbing in bed next to her and holding her tight after the nurse took Addie back to the nursery. And she never did. Because she never got pregnant again after Addie. She had to admit she was scared too. Scared that she might push her luck if she tried to do the pregnancy thing again. Scared that she might die and the pain she would cause them would change Derek and Addie forever. She had wanted more kids and she was certain Derek did too, but she had gotten used to the idea that maybe this was how it was supposed to be. But she couldn't help feeling a bit sad every time a new baby was born in their "family". Because only Izzie and Alex had one child, seven years old Alexandra Karev. Cristina and Owen's second son, Amos, was born the same year as Alexandra and Lexie and Mark's first daughter, Susan – Anna, who had been followed by Diana – Meredith and Anthony – Derek, two and five years later...

"SIXTY!" she heard Addie shout from downstairs.

"I'm out!" she shouted back slamming the bathroom door behind her.

A thousand questions buzzed in her head as she made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Could she do this again? Wasn't she too …. old? What would Derek say? How would it affect Addie? She was after all used to be number one …

"Comfort food" Addie said placing an ice cream bowl in front of her. She smiled and Meredith smiled back and they both dug their spoons into the ice cream at the same time.

"Addie …." Meredith said looking at her daughter.

"Yeah?" she answered her mouth full of ice cream.

"You know that I love you and that nothing could change that. Or no one. You do know that right?" Meredith asked and waited for her daughter to react.

Addie placed her spoon on the counter and looked at her mother with a smile. "Mommy, are you trying to tell me something? Because you have been sick a lot lately and I sort of saw a home pregnancy test in your bathroom when I was looking for your conditioner earlier, mine's not working anymore, and you spent a lot of time in the bathroom tonight, so mom are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant? Because it's ok if you are. I mean I know I used to say that I never wanted to share anything every time I got into fights with kids in day care over toys or sweets. And that I cried a whole day when Uncle Mark told me he was going to have a little girl of his own, because I was afraid he wouldn't love me anymore. But mom, I grew out of that, you know … So if you worry about me, don't. Because I'd be happy to have a brother or a sister."

Meredith had tears in her eyes when she stood and hugged her daughter.

"When will you tell daddy?" Addie asked.

"Why don't we tell him together?" Meredith suggested.

"Really?" Addie's face lit up. "But isn't this something that the wife should do, um … alone?" she asked.

"Addison – Ellis, it's time you found out that your mother never does things the way she should" Meredith said causing Addie to giggle.

Maybe doing the pregnancy thing again wasn't such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My two reviewers asked for Derek's reaction and although this was meant to be a one shot, I decided to try to please them. So here's chapter 2.**

Derek laid in bed wide awake. He had been trying to fall asleep for almost two hours now but no luck. He kept tossing and turning and all he could think about was what his wife had told him.

….................................................................................................................................................................

When he came back from work that morning and saw the empty bowls in the kitchen sink he assumed his girls made the best of their night alone by having a girl talk over some ice cream. However, the moment he walked into the bedroom and found his wife and daughter curled together in bed, Addie's head resting on her mother's chest as they slept, he knew it must have been a serious "talk".

"Daddy" Addie called smiling. "'Morning"

"'Morning cutie" he greeted back kissing the top of her head.

"How was work?" she asked sitting up careful not to wake Meredith.

"Pretty boring. I managed to catch up on paper work" he answered.

"Eww, it must have been extremely boring then" she concluded.

"Yeah … Um, baby girl we should really wake mommy. She has to get ready for work" he told her.

"You do it" she said hoping up from the bed "I'll be downstairs" she added with a grin.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Derek thought he saw Meredith and Addie giving each other an odd look when he walked into the kitchen behind his wife ten minutes later.

"So, who needed comfort food?" he asked smiling and saw Meredith almost choke on her … milk? Since when was his wife drinking milk?

Addie looked at her expectantly. "Mommy?" she called.

"Derek, um, there's something I need to tell you ..." Meredith started.

"Ok ..." he said. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"That kind of … depends" she mumbled.

"Now you're freaking me out. What is it?" he asked concerned.

Addie sighed as she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Mommy's pregnant" she blurted "We're gonna have a baby"

Derek wasn't quite sure he heard her right. A what?

"A … baby?" he asked in shock.

"U-huh" Addie confirmed "One of those little cute squirmy "things" that cry and eat and poo. Apparently I was one, too, at some point. I'll never admit it though" she shrugged.

"Is it true?" Derek asked turning to his wife.

"That Addie was a little cute squirmy "thing" at some point? Yes" Meredith tried to joke.

"Mer, please ..."

"Yeah ..." she breathed "it's true". They were both silent. Then he finally spoke.

"It's … we … have to talk about this"

"We do" she agreed "And we will. But not now, because now I have to go to work. And you, you should get some sleep" she said kissing him on the cheek.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

And here he was not being able to fall asleep. A baby ... The last time his wife had told him they were going to have a baby she made him the happiest man alive …But then there had been that fateful day when the doctor told them that both Meredith's and the baby's life could be endangered if she insisted on carrying the baby to term. And of course she insisted. And she had no idea how worried he was. She didn't know that he used to check on her several times a night just to make sure she was alright. To make sure _they_ were alright. Because contrary to what Meredith (or angry hormonal Meredith) believed he did love his baby girl. He loved her since day one and the thought of losing her had been heartbreaking, but losing them both …

And then there was the C-section and it's bittersweet aftermath, when he had been worried to death waiting for his wife to wake up from the anesthesia and cloud nine happy to hold his newborn baby daughter for the first time. But God did answer his prayers … Meredith woke up and from that moment on their lives revolved around Addison – Ellis Grey – Shepherd. And not just theirs … Derek smiled at the memories.

_"You're such a beautiful little princess. Yes, you are. And I'm debating weather I should give back to your mommy and daddy or keep you … "_

_"I swear if someone had told me I would see the great Mark Sloan, Mark Sloan the manwhore cooing at a baby I would have laughed my ass off" Derek said shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Shepherd, watch your language, will you? There's a baby in the room." Mark scolded not taking his eyes away from the girl._

_"Yeah, Mark, MY baby. So why don't you give her back?" Derek said extending his hands to reach for the bundle in Mark's arms. "I'm her father!" he pointed out annoyed when Mark took the baby away from his reach._

_"And I'm her godfather. I get to spoil her, it's in my job description" Mark shrugged. _

_"Meredith!" Derek turned to his wife "He won't give my baby!" he pouted pointing at Mark like a little boy who just had his favorite toy taken away from him._

_"Oh, my God, she barely three days old and she already has both of you wrapped around her finger" Meredith concluded shaking her head._

Oh, yeah, Mark Sloan the manwhore proved to be the most wonderful godfather ever. And after a while Meredith and Derek finally realized that they had nothing to worry when Mark and Lexie babysat Addie (although Lexie did complain that she hardly got the chance to hold the baby).

The first time it happened the rumor traveled like gossip usually did at Seattle Grace, but people just laughed at the idea. The second time, it caused raised eyebrows and a few smiles. But the next time both Doctors Shepherd got stuck in surgery, what seemed like half of the female staff gathered on the floor where the daycare was to watch Mark Sloan pick up the Shepherd kid, carefully zipping her raincoat, going all "oh" and "ah" over some picture she had drawn especially for her "Uncle Mark", promising ice cream treats and trips to the Zoo on his first day off.

And Nancy … The moment Derek had called and asked her to be his daughter's godmother she decided that her niece would be the most spoiled little girl ever. Pointless to say that the "slutty intern" became Nancy's favorite sister-in-law (not that she had any other). Her own kids didn't look like her as much as little Addison did. And Meredith and Derek couldn't help but admit that sometimes Nancy was worse than Mark.

Like when Addie was five and she begged her to take her to look for squirrels on Derek's land. And Nancy obliged although she was wearing high heel shoes. Or when she fought with another mom over the last set of colored plastic rings that a seven year old Addie decided she couldn't live without.

And then it was him and Meredith, who would gladly watch a movie for the tenth time because Addie wanted to or listen to their daughter chatting about the last book she had read, even after a forty-eight hour shift. And no matter how much she loved Uncle Mark, Aunt Nancy, grandma Carolyn, Aunt Cristina, Stevie (Cristina's son and Addie's best friend) or little Susie (Mark and Lexie's eldest child and the cutest baby in the universe, according to her cousin), Addie's favorite people were her mommy and daddy.

"Dad, are you awake?" he heard the very subject of his thoughts outside the door.

"Yes, baby girl, you can come in" he said and a moment later his daughter came to lay beside him.

"Mommy's afraid you might not want the baby." she stated simply.

"Did she tell you that?" Derek asked surprised.

Addie shook her head.

"No. But why would it be so hard for her to tell you, then? So, don't you want it, daddy?" she asked.

Derek had to admit that he had a smart kid. Which meant lying was out of the question.

"I … I'm not sure, baby" he confessed to his fourteen year old.

"Is it because of me?" Derek' s eyes widened.

"You?"

"Because mommy almost died when I was born?" she asked in a small voice.

Derek sat up and looked at her.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"I heard Aunt Lexie telling Tha … grandpa Thatcher at her wedding" she shrugged.

Derek sighed, then helped her sit up taking her hands in his.

"Listen to me, baby girl, your mommy did not die. Yes, it was a difficult pregnancy and she could have died. You both could have. But you didn't. And this baby, well we'll just have to make sure that your mommy has the best care she could get and they'll both be fine. Ok?" he gave her a smile and received another in return.

"Ok" Addie whispered and hugged him.

"I love you, daddy"

"I love you, too, baby"

….................................................................................................................................................................

"So" Meredith started later that night "we need to talk ..."

"Do you want the baby?" Derek asked.

"I … um ... do you?" she asked back.

"Well, you were under a lot of stress back then. George's death, Izzie having surgery after surgery, Cristina's pregnancy, being a resident … And now … we're ok. No dieing, sick or pregnant friends, just you, me and our family and there's no reason why this baby shouldn't be fine ..." he said playing with a strand of her hair.

"You want the baby" she concluded smiling widely. "Me too" she whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

"One condition" he said when they finally broke away "You too will have the best doctor".

Meredith smiled.

"Well, why don't you call her? It's about time she meets her namesake" she told him.

"First thing in the morning" he said pulling her closer for another kiss.

**A/N: Since it isn't a one shot anymore I was thinking I could write a little more about Addie. Like when she meets Addison or her relationship with Cristina's son or her younger cousins … Let me know if you're interested. Please review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to apologize to all my readers who reviewed and asked me to update. I am very sorry for taking so long, but my boyfriend proposed:D and I had a million things on my mind. Please don't be mad at me. Thank you for reading! ~Claudia~**

_Almost fifteen years. It had been that long._ Dr. Addison Montgomery thought, making her way to one of Seattle Grace Hospital's conference rooms. Her ex-husband had called her at the airport to excuse himself for not being able to pick her up and asked her to come to the hospital and wait for him in the conference room. He had been stuck in surgery all morning and would be for another couple of hours.

Walking into Seattle Grace was like going back in time. Or to a life long forgotten. And it suddenly struck her just how eager she was to come back to that. How else could she explain the fact that when Derek first called and asked her to come to Seattle to monitor his wife's pregnancy she didn't even ask for details. Only how soon she was suppose to come.

She realized that she had no idea of how advanced the pregnancy was or weather it was the woman's first baby, heck, she had no idea who the mother was. Was it Meredith? The last time she came to Seattle for Archer' s surgery they were still together and going strong. He was planning to propose... But then, if the mother was indeed Meredith why had they waited fifteen years to become parents? Were there other Shepherd children in the picture?

And the others? Mark? Karev? Bailey? Were they still at Grace? The only one she still spoke to was Callie, but she had gone back home to Florida...

Her thoughts were interrupted once she entered the conference room as she noticed the presence of another person. _Half a person to be exact_, she thought smiling at the sight. A dark haired girl sat on the floor, her back against the wall reading a book. This was probably a common "reading spot" for her because she didn't even lift her gaze from the book when the door opened.

"Hi" Addison greeted her.

"Hi" the girl greeted back giving her a quick look before going back to her book.

But it was enough for Addison to catch a glimpse of the girl's features. Those bright green eyes looked quite familiar which led her to believe that she was probably the daughter of someone from the staff, but she couldn't actually determine whose.

She was still trying to figure it out when the door opened and a boy about the same age walked in and sat down beside the girl. Addison was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Busted?" the girl asked and the boy nodded.

"Who?" she asked again smiling.

"Bailey" came the answer. "And don't say 'I told you so'" he warned.

"Seriously, Steve, who's dumb enough to sneak into the gallery and get caught by none other than the chief of surgery? And all this for an appendectomy performed by a second year resident." she chuckled.

_So Bailey was chief. Miranda Bailey, the Nazi, was chief. And the children definitely belonged to someone from the staff otherwise they wouldn't be allowed to wander all over the hospital like that_, Addison concluded.

The boy sighed.

"I kind of blew up our chances to sneak in for the heart transplant tomorrow. She'll be watching us like a hawk... Sorry, Addie" he said causing Addison to flinch at the name.

_Addie?! Was that the girl's name? How cool was that? Of course it was probably short for Adrian or Adele, like the chief's wife. Maybe her parents were friends with the chief and his wife_. Truth was Addison was more and more intrigued by this dark haired green eyed little lady who liked to sneak into the OR gallery and who read "Pride and Prejudice" (she had managed to see the title of the book) sitting on the floor not very ladylike. What Addison didn't know, but was about to find out was that the girl was far from ceasing to intrigue her.

"Who's she?" Addison heard the boy, Steve, asking in a hushed tone obviously referring to her.

"No idea" _Addie_ answered.

A few whispers followed and then Steve spoke again.

"Excuse me, um … do you, um, need to go somewhere or, um, see someone? Because we could help you. It can be difficult to find your way around this hospital, you know. But we could help." he offered, making Addison to smile.

"Thank you, but I'm good. Actually I'm waiting for someone. Dr. Derek Shepherd. Do you know him?" she asked. Of course they knew him, they probably knew every doctor there.

Apparently her question drew Addie's attention because she looked at Addison with her big green eyes and stated simply.

"He's married"

"Oh?!" Addison's eyes widened not at the information, she already knew that, but at the way Addie did the "informing" part.

Steve didn't take that very well either because he kicked Addie's leg with his.

"Rude" he whispered giving her a stern look.

"Steven – Alexander Hunt do that again and I'll let you sit next to Maureen Saunders on the school bus for a month." she threatened.

Steve's face turned white and he mumbled a quick "Sorry".

_Hunt. Did she know anyone name Hunt at Seattle Grace? Not that she could think of, no. _

"Crap! I'm late. I was supposed to pick up Amos from daycare and go to dad's office ten minutes ago. Gotta run. See ya, Ad!" Steve said in one breath and by the time he finished he was already at the door.

"Hey, we have dance practice at four, don't miss it!" Addie yelled after him before returning to her book once more.

_So the young lady was reading Jane Austen and taking dance classes. What else did she do?_ Addison couldn't explain this sudden interest in a girl she had only known for half an hour but she was dieing of curiosity. So she decided to talk.

"A classic, huh?" she asked referring to Addie's book. "For school?"

"For me" Addie said shrugging.

Addison smiled.

"Most girls your age prefer to do other stuff, like hanging out with friends" she said.

"I'm not most girls. I'm me" Addie answered dismissively. "And I do hang out with my friends, just not right no. I'm not a social freak, you know" she added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Addison said quickly. _That was kind of a stupid thing to say_, she admitted to herself. The girl seemed nice and let's face it what parent wouldn't want his child to read books and take dance classes instead of hanging out who knows where with who knows who. But Addison wouldn't know that because she wasn't anyone's parent. If she were, however, she would definitely like her daughter to be just like little Addie there. Who wasn't actually that little.

"How old are you?" she asked Addie.

"Fourteen" Addie answered focusing on the reading.

"Addison" a nurse called poking her head inside and both Addison and Addie looked at her. "Your parents asked me to tell you that they should be out of surgery in about fifteen minutes. You can wait for them in one of their offices"

"Thank you, Lisa" Addie said.

As soon as the door closed she looked at Addison.

"Your name is Addison?" she asked looking as surprised as Addison herself.

"Yes. Yours too?" Addison returned the question.

"Addison – Ellis Grey – Shepherd" Addie said stretching out her hand.

Three of Addison's questions were answered at once. No, it wasn't Derek's wife's first pregnancy. Yes, the mother was Meredith. And the girl was indeed the daughter of someone from the staff. Of two of the staff members actually. She was Derek and Meredith's daughter. _A daughter they've named after her? _

"Addison Montgomery" she said shaking Addie's hand.

"Daddy's ex-wife. I've wanted to meet you ever since Uncle Mark told me we share the first name" a smiling Addie informed her.

"Uncle Mark?" Addison managed to ask.

"Yeah. Dr. Mark Sloan? Daddy's best friend and my Aunt Lexie's husband. Which makes him my uncle. And he's also my godfather along with my Aunt Nancy from Connecticut, she's the godmother. You must know Uncle Mark" Addie explained.

Addison just nodded thinking that the girl probably had no idea of how well she actually knew "Uncle Mark".

"You look like your Aunt Nancy." Addison observed. "Which explains why you looked familiar from the beginning"

"I know, that's why she's my godmother. Grandpa Richard says I look a little like my grandmother Ellis, but mommy thinks it's just his imagination" Addie informed her.

"Did you parents ever tell you why they named you 'Addison'?" she asked the girl.

"It was mommy's idea. I think she admires you" Addie said smiling. _What was that, again? Meredith Grey admired her?_ "Daddy suggested they called me 'Ellie' for short, but mommy wouldn't have it. Uncle Mark was the first to call me 'Addie' though" she continued. "Are you here for my baby brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, how do you know it's a boy?" Addison asked her.

"Well, I don't, mommy's only thirteen weeks along, so we can't know yet, but I want it to be a boy" she answered.

"Will it bother you if it's a girl?"

"'Course not. I had mommy and daddy for myself for fourteen years, I don't mind sharing them, but I think they would like a baby boy, too" Addie explained.

"Oh … So, tell me, what else do you like besides reading and dancing?"....

…..................................................................................................................................................................

It took Meredith and Derek another twenty minutes to scrub out and by the time they reached the conference room, Dr. Addison Montgomery was sitting on the floor beside her new young friend listening to a story of how Steve, Addie and … Mark got in trouble for sneaking into the OR during a C-section with Mark's help.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I visit Addison in L.A. Sometime?" Addie asked as soon as she saw her parents.

"You mean Dr. Montgomery" Meredith corrected. "What happened to that?" she asked kissing Addie's forehead while Derek engulfed his ex-wife in a friendly hug.

"I think we got past that when I told her I was waiting for Derek Shepherd and she not so kindly informed me that he was married" Addison answered and they all laughed.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked Meredith hugging her, too.

"Until now I am fine. But with Addie I started having troubles during the fifth month, so ..." Meredith answered.

"You'll have to tell me everything about it." Addison said, then she added "She's a good kid, your daughter. And about her visiting, I'd love that. She can come for a whole summer vacation or something. I want to get to know her ..."

Meredith smiled.

"Wow, we should have introduced them to each other sooner. We could have had a whole summer just for the two of us" Derek chuckled gaining himself a deathly glare from his wife.

"Think you would have had a second baby sooner if you did?" Addie asked sweetly and all three women burst into laughter at Derek's startled expression.

_This one has to be a boy_, he concluded.

**I think there will be one more chapter after this one. But if you like my writing you can read my multichapter fictional story. It is called Going Home and is located at , under Romance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the last chapter. I did my best to post it before going on vacation. **

"Oh, thank God, Cristina!" Meredith said relieved to see her best friend. "I'm so bored I think I 'll take up knitting." she complained.

"Yeah, I figured you'd gone nuts by now and I thought I should stop by to cheer you up" Cristina smirked.

Addison had placed Meredith on bed rest as soon as she reached thirty weeks. Now she was at thirty-six and feeling both huge and useless.

"So where's your McFamily?" her friend asked looking around Meredith's room.

"Definitely not hiding under the bed, Cristina" Meredith chuckled following her gaze. "Derek's been paged for an emergency and won't be back until late and Addie's on a girl's night out with Addison. Oh, I'm so glad you came 'cause I'm sick of magazines and soaps and talk-shows ..." Meredith whined.

"Wow, hold it. Rewind. Addie's out with Addison? Didn't they go to the beach last week? And shopping the week before?" Cristina asked.

"Um, yeah, they did …And had a lot of fun from what I've heard" Meredith shrugged.

"Isn't Addie a little too young for a girl's night out?" Cristina asked again.

"Cristina, it's not like their going to a club or pick up men in a bar. Addison's just taking her to the movies, then a pizza and then maybe ice cream before bed."

"You used to take Addie to the movies and pizza" Cristina observed.

"Yeah, well, it would be kind of difficult right now being tied to this bed and all ..."

"I swear Satan's trying to take Addie away from you. First, she puts you on bed rest using Derek as a watchdog, then does everything you used to do with Addie. I mean everybody can see she's crazy about your daughter." Cristina ranted.

"Okay, first, I suggested that they go out because I don't want Addie to feel neglected now that Derek and I are about to have a baby. I don't want her to be forced to give up what she likes because of this. Second, please don't call her Satan, she's making sure your godson gets here safe and sound. And third, I know she's crazy about Addie, so are you. That's why you're making such a big deal out of this, because you're jealous" Meredith spoke smiling slightly at her best friend.

"Oh, please, I can have lunch with Addie anytime, in fact I did that today, why would I be jealous?" Cristina defended. Meredith smiled.

"Don't worry, Cristina, you're still Addie's favorite person. After her parents, of course." she reassured her friend.

"And Uncle Mark and Aunt Nancy" Cristina corrected.

"Actually I have a feeling they both dropped a couple of places once she grew up. She loves you, Cristina. She loves you and she admires you ... No one could replace you in Addie's heart" Meredith told her and Cristina smiled at a memory that was very dear to her.

_"Are you planning to wear that?" twelve year old Addie Shepherd asked her mother's best friend._

_"What's wrong with it?" Cristina frowned taking another look in the mirror and running a hand through her hair. _

_"I thought funerals were held in the morning" the girl chuckled referring to the black dress Cristina was wearing. _

_"And I thought Harry Potter was for little kids" Cristina retorted referring to Addie's book._

_"Just the first two or three books" the girl answered._

_"Do you have an answer for everything?!" Cristina asked in exasperation. Addie just smiled and returned to her book (which, by the way, was the fifth of the Harry Potter series)._

_Cristina was getting ready for her fifth wedding anniversary while she waited for her husband to bring their eldest son from soccer practice. Then Derek Shepherd was supposed to take both him and Addie home with him, as he and Meredith had offered to babysit the Hunt boys for the night. The little one, Amos, was already at their place with Meredith. _

_She took another look in the mirror and sighed._

_"Funeral ... " she said quietly. "That bad, huh?" she asked and Addie nodded._

_"But black is elegant ... and classy ..." Cristina defended._

_"Do you like it?" Addie asked._

_"No" came the answer._

_"I rest my case" the girl smiled._

_"So, what do you think I should wear?" Cristina shrugged looking helpless. "It's our fifth wedding anniversary, I'm supposed to look, um, special? she tried._

_"I'm pretty sure Uncle Owen finds you special regardless of the dress" Addie chuckled._

_"So what do you think I should wear?" Cristina asked hardly believing that she, Cristina Yang, one of the best surgeons in Washington, was taking fashion advice from a twelve year old._

_"Purple. You look great in purple" Addie answered simply. _

_Cristina thought for a moment, then spoke._

_"McDreamy's in OR 2. Go to the gallery, if anyone tries to stop you tel them Dr. Yang sent you, it's a problem of life and death. Tell him to delay Owen as long as possible, eventually meet us at your house, because we have to do some shopping." she told Addie._

_"Got it!" Addie said a huge grin plastered across her face. _

_"Sometimes I wish I had a daughter" Cristina said shaking her head._

_"Aww, don't worry Aunt Cristina, I can be your surrogate daughter each time you need one" Addie said sweetly. _

_"That's ... very nice of you ..." Cristina said giving her a quick hug._

_"Aunt Cristina?" Addie turned from the door. "I thought you didn't do hugs" she giggled and disappeared before one of Amos' stuffed toys could make contact with her head._

"I'm not worried that Addie won't love me anymore," Cristina said. "It's just ... Addison is very different from us. Addie grew up with you, and me, and Izzie, and ... Lex. She's known us her whole life and Addison ... she's ... something else ..."

"I think I see where you're going" Meredith nodded shifting slightly "You're afraid that she might change our sweet, loveable Addie and turn her into some popularity queen who's only interests are fancy clothes and make-up"

"Aha, so you thought about it, too" Cristina said.

"For about a week, yeah" Meredith admitted. "But, Cristina, Addie is her own person. She learned something from each and every one of us and she'll learn from Addison, too. But a pair of fancy shoes won't change her ..." She suddenly stopped talking and placed her hand on her belly.

"What?" Cristina asked looking at her.

"I ... I think that was a ... contraction ..." Meredith mumbled.

......................................................................................................................................................................

"So ... did you like the movie?" Addison asked while she and Addie were waiting for their order.

"Oh, yeah, the movie ... Great movie, thanks Addison!" Addie said smiling.

"You've seen it before, haven't you?"

"I, um ... actually, I've seen it more than once ..." Addie confessed.

"I thought so, because sometimes you seemed like you knew what was going to happen next ..."

"But it's the first time I see it at a movie theater. When I read about the movie festival on the internet I knew I had to see it." Addie said.

"That's okay, I like it, too. It's one of the great classics" Addison said.

"The greatest" Addie corrected. "I watch it because of Scarlet. I like her because she's so spoiled , but, then, when she needs to be strong for her and her family she does it so well ...I wish I could be like her. Well, except for the puppy love for Ashley, I don't like that." the girl explained. "So, are you watching for Scarlet or Rhett?" she asked.

"Um, both, I think ..." Addison answered and Addie nodded.

"I think I'll go to the rest room before they bring the pizza" the girl informed her and stood.

"Okay"

Addison watched her leave and smiled. If someone would have told her when she first came to Seattle that years later she'll be eating pizza and talk about "Gone With The Wind" with her then husband's teenage daughter with his mistress, she would have kindly shown him to Psychiatry.

She was watching Addie walk back to their table when her pager went off. It read "911 Meredith".

"Pizza's still not here?" Addie asked annoyed.

"I'm afraid we'll have to skip pizza, sweetheart" Addison told her. "Grab your bag" she added paying for their sodas.

"Did you get paged?" Addie asked getting ready to leave. She grew up around doctors, she knew that a sudden change of plans usually meant a 911 page. "Can I come with you?"

"I'm pretty sure I couldn't keep you away even if I wanted. It's your mom." Addison explained.

"My ... baby brother is coming ..." Addie whispered squeezing Addison's hand.

"Your baby brother is coming" Addison confirmed with a smile.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Derek Shepherd was scrubbing out of a five hour emergency surgery. His eyelids felt so heavy that he considered taking a cab home afraid that if he drove he might fall asleep behind the wheel. All he wanted was to get home and fall asleep in his bed, holding his wife. His beautiful pregnant wife who was giving him a son. He smiled at the thought, but his smile faded when his pager went off.

"What now?" he mumbled reaching for the little noisy device. "Chris coming!" He read the two words and took off running, all sleep and exhaustion gone. He was about to meet his son.

......................................................................................................................................................................

"I'm sorry to inform you Shep, but this one doesn't look like you either. He's a male copy of his mom" Mark chuckled leaning forward to take a better look at the sleeping baby in Addison's arms.

"Shut up, Mark!" Lexie scolded.

"Here you go, Meredith" Addison said placing the baby in his mother's arms.

"This is the second time I see him and get to hold him and I still can't believe we did it" Meredith confessed looking at Derek.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome, isn't he?" Derek asked kissing the baby's head.

"Yep, you did a good a job. Almost as good as when we had me" Addie said smiling.

"Almost?" Meredith asked laughing.

"Well, he is a boy" Addie shrugged causing the whole room to laugh.

Disturbed by the noise, baby Shepherd opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hi, Chris" Derek cooed reaching out to take him from Meredith.

"So, Chris, huh? Is it for Christopher?" Addison asked.

"Nope" Addie answered. It's just Chris. Both for Christopher, after daddy, and Christian, after Aunt Cristina" she declared. "After all, she's his godmother and mommy's person" she added smiling at Cristina who smiled back and mouthed "thank you".

"Addison?" Addie called.

"Yes, Addie?"

"Are you going back to L.A. now that Chris is born?" Addie asked and all heads turned to Addison waiting for an answer. They kind of got used to her back in Seattle and they suddenly realized that, now, that both Meredith and the baby were okay there wasn't really any reason for her not to go back to Los Angeles ...

"I ... yeah, probably" Addison answered, knowing how hard it would be for her to leave again.

Addie thought for a moment, then spoke.

"If you stay, I might convince those two to do a good job once more and name you godmother" she said and was met with confused looks.

"But Cristina is Chris' godmother ..." Addison said voicing everyone thoughts.

"Yeah, Chris'. But, as I was saying they could do a good job once more and give me a baby sister, too" Addie said in a serious tone.

The room was silent for a moment. And then they all erupted into laughter.

"You're crazy" Meredith whispered to Addie.

"I take it after you" Addie said with a smile. "But you love me anyway" she shrugged.

"Actually, we adore you" Derek said pulling both her and Meredith into a loving hug.

Meredith kissed him, them looked at their son. Doing the pregnancy thing again hadn't been that hard after all.

**So, this is it. My first story is officially DONE!:) Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Claudia**


End file.
